おかえり(Welcome Home)
by hwangbabo
Summary: Sanggyun menyambut Kenta saat ia kembali ke Seoul.


**おかえり**

Sanggyun menatap bayangan Kenta yang mulai menjauh. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali Sanggyun tak menapakkan kakinya di gedung reyot ini. Saat ia dengar Kenta akan kembali dari Jepang, ia sangat bersemangat untuk kembali ke gedung itu. Gedung tempat ruang latihan JBJ empat tahun lalu. Dua bulan lalu, beredar kabar bahwa JBJ akan mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan di Seoul. Dikabarkan juga bahwa Kenta sudah diundang dan bersedia datang. Para fans kalang kabut saat mengetahui berita itu ternyata benar adanya.

Awalnya, Sanggyun tak percaya Kenta akan datang. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin bahwa Kenta memiliki hati sebesar itu untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Seoul. Ia tidak percaya bahwa keinginan dan kerinduan Kenta akan segala hal yang pernah dimilikinya empat tahun lalu dapat mengalahkan rasa bersalah dan traumanya. Sanggyun terlalu mengenal Kenta untuk tahu semua hal itu. Tapi, itu yang awalnya dipikirkan Sanggyun.

Semua media yang memberitakan kedatangan Kenta kembali ke Seoul menelepon _private office_ Kenta. Setelah beberapa kali menelepon, akhirnya asisten pribadi Kenta mengangkat teleponnya untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa Kenta akan datang ke acara reuni JBJ tersebut. Lagipula, dia memilki urusan yang harus diselesaikan di Seoul, katanya. Sanggyun segera berlali kembali ke gedung tua dimana semuanya berawal.

Sanggyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Kenta di depan gedung tua itu. "Kenta…" suara lirih Sanggyun tak mungkin dapat didengar oleh Kenta. Kenta masuk perlahan setelah berbicara singkat dengan Taehyun. Sekali lagi, Sanggyun tersenyum kecut. Taehyun terlihat sangat baik, terlalu baik malah, untuk ukuran orang yang mengalami _post-traumatic stress disorder_. Tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, Sanggyun juga sangat merindukan Taehyun, anggota-anggota JBJ lainnya, fans-fansnya, _Kenta_.

Sanggyun berjalan membuntuti Kenta sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu teringat kejadian empat tahun lalu. Kejadian yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Taehyun keluar dari Hotshot dan menderita _PTSD_ , ia tidak bisa naik lagi ke atas panggung tanpa mengingat kejadian itu. Hyunbin melanjutkan karirnya sebagai model. Benar-benar tidak ada sebesit pun niatnya untuk naik kembali ke atas panggung. Yongguk kembali ke China, tak ada sepatah katapun yang ia ingin sampaikan pada penggemar saat ia pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

Taedong tak terdengar kabarnya. Ia tak pernah mengiyakan tawaran untuk bergabung dengan JBJ. Tiga bulan setelah JBJ debut, beredar kabar bahwa Taedong sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk debut di sebuah boygroup. Setelah kejadian itu, Taedong benar-benar tak pernah muncul ke permukaan. Donghan kembali ke kampung halamannya dan menetap di situ beberapa bulan sebelum melanjutkan studinya di Seoul.

Dan yang terakhir, Kenta pergi meninggalkan Seoul dan semua yang pernah dimilikinya bersama JBJ.

Kejadian itu. Empat tahun lalu, Sanggyun terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang menewaskannya dan dua manajer JBJ. Kejadian itu membawa luka yang begitu dalam bagi keluarga, teman-teman, dan fans-fans Sanggyun. Kejadian itu membawa luka yang begitu dalam bagi Kenta, Sanggyun tahu itu pasti. Sanggyun menatap senyum cerah Kenta beserta gingsulnya yang belum dirapikan. "Mungkin sudah saatnya kau rapikan gingsulmu, Kenta. Kau terlihat bodoh." bisik Sanggyun sambil tertawa.

Sanggyun mengikuti Kenta dengan langkah kecil, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pikiran Sanggyun terbang bebas di angkasa. Kalau saja empat tahun lalu Sanggyun punya cukup banyak nyali untuk menyatakan perasaannya, Kenta tak akan pernah perlu mengalami semua ini. Sanggyun masih bisa merasakan Kenta memanggilnya, merasakan pelukan Kenta, pukulannya, dan mengetahui perasaannya hari itu. Sanggyun masih bisa terus bersyukur, karena Kenta masih tetap bisa menatap matanya dan tersenyum hangat ke arahnya dengan gigi gingsulnya.

Pikiran Sanggyun kembali ke tempat dan waktu itu saat Kenta mengatakan sepatah kata dalam Bahasa Jepang yang menyentuh hati Sanggyun. Ia lalu tersenyum, lalu berbisik pelan.

"おかえり."

 **Fin.**


End file.
